Passing Ships
by Oriana8
Summary: Set at the end of DMC, James Norrington has returned to Port Royal to find that he has to deal with the consequences of taking a dead man's heart. Can Capt. Sparrow be of any help? JNOC Please read and review.
1. The Elizabeth

I own nothing but Emily and the ideas in my head. Please do not sue me.

Passing Ships

Chapter One: The _Elizabeth_

Twenty-eight was too old to be called a girl. But, Emily looked like a little girl as she stood on the deck of the _Elizabeth_ with her boat cloak pulled tight against the chilly night. She stared through the mist, twirling a dark curl around her finger and willing herself to see something besides the dark, rolling ocean. He had to be out there somewhere. She'd been all over the Caribbean; searching charted and uncharted islands; everywhere that the hurricane could have possibly thrown him. It had been five months since she'd talked her father into giving her the _Elizabeth,_ and that had occurred only with the promise that she'd be back in two. So much for promises.

Higgins approached the figure stationed at what the crew had forlornly nicknamed "the widow's walk" in the bow of the ship.

"Miss Swann, don't ya think ya ought to be takin' yourself below deck at this time of night?" He had a slight Irish brogue to go along with his short stature. "The weather gage is a changin' and not for the better. It'll be blowin' something terrible before we know it."

"Thank you, Mr. Higgins, but I'm quite content staying here for the time being." She shrugged her square shoulders and shivered a little. "I can't shake this feeling that we're so close; that he's here."

"There tisn't a port around these waters that we haven't searched yet, Miss. Or an island by that means." He saw the hurt on her smooth face and decided to switch tactics. "Anyways, don cha be thinkin' it's 'bout time for ya to be headin' back to Port Royal? From what I know of the Gov'nor, he doesn't take too well to missin' daughters."

It was the first smile he saw in a long time and it faded so fast he wondered if it had even been there in the first place.

She turned back towards the sea and said, "True, Mr. Higgins, but if we can't find the Commodore then we won't be heading back to Port Royal at all. We'll give it just a few more sunsets and if it truly is a lost cause then I'd like us to go to the colonies." When he said nothing, she continued, "I have a widowed aunt in Philadelphia, my mother's older sister, who's asked me for a visit." Her voice trailed off into a whisper, "I really don't have another choice."

He knew what she was implying. A man he might be, but even a simpleton couldn't miss the growth of her figure over the past few months. His wife had born him five children, two of which he'd actually been home for, and he knew how the final months of swelling contorted the figure. She'd done her best to hide it, he gave her that, but there was a point where even boat cloaks would do her no good.

"If that's what you be wantin', Miss, then the crew of the _Elizabeth_ will be takin' you there at your leave." He made to go, but paused and said, "But, Miss Emily, with all due respect, and no meanin' to offend ya, I think if it were me daughter goin' off to a foreign land in your condition, well I…" His voice trailed off with concern and lost words.

With a sharp turn, her grey eyes flashed in the moonlight, and then she was calm. "So, you know my predicament, Mr. Higgins?"

"Aye, yes, Miss. Beggin' your pardon, but it's been a little difficult to overlook."

The corners of her mouth turned up in spite of herself. "Please believe me, Mr. Higgins, I don't enjoy deceiving my father in such a way." She sighed and went on, "I just do not believe that the Governor would understand. And, after all, he does have my sister," she said with a slight lift to her voice." I would not want to impose on her newly wedded happiness." She thought of Will and Elizabeth. They would have been married for about a month by now. She could see her elegant sister standing next to the handsome Mr. Turner, becoming man and wife, making her father so proud. No, it wasn't an option to return without James, without a ring on her finger too.

Mr. Higgins nodded and walked back to talk with the coxswain. The moonlight that had been blinking through the inky clouds had disappeared and the deck of the _Elizabeth_ was bathed in an eerie, orange-ish light cast from a lamp hanging from the mast of the foresail. From her months of standing in that spot, she'd noticed the changing shadows that the small lamp had introduced onto the deck. They'd become like old friends, or old enemies. Even on nights like this, where the moon had mysteriously disappeared, she could count on them. But was that a new shadow? A large, looming, moving shadow? And a thump. A thump. Like the striking of a heavy piece of wood against another heavy piece of wood. It sent a chill up her spine and a hand to her stomach, and as she gripped the railing with her other hand, she turned around, hoping against hope that it was somehow Mr. Higgins. But standing before her, in all his horrific might, was a monster that she'd only known by the stories she'd heard.

"So," he said, "This be the lass that's going to retrieve my heart." And with that, Davey Jones chuckled.

Reviews and suggestions are requested. I would appreciate an editor if anyone is willing to volunteer at this early state.


	2. The Missive

Passing Ships

Chapter Two: The Missive

The crew of the _Elizabeth_ found a letter addressed to a Commodore James Norrington in a pool of seawater.

My Dear Mr. Norrington,

It seems that I have the pleasure of thanking you for taking such good care of my dear heart. And yet, it seems that I can't return the favor, as yet. In the meantime, I'll just watch over your lovely Miss Emily Swann (and company) until you find the means to return my property to me. You have forty days, Mr. Norrington. Your lady is too lovely to reside in my locker. Do not be late.

Sincerely,

Capt. D. Jones, _Flying Dutchman_

James Norrington stared at the paper in horror. How did Jones even know that he'd taken the heart and not Sparrow? The bloody pirate must have figured it out and talked! Sparrow always did maintain that save-yourself attitude. And yet, what was this about Emily? Sparrow didn't know Emily. She hadn't arrived from New York until after Sparrow had escaped on the _Black Pearl. _For the first time in quite a number of days, since reaching Port Royal in fact, his confidence faded.

"Excuse me, Lt. Raskin," he composed himself, "but it seems that I have put off a visit for a bit too long." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and strode out of the postings office, leaving the man who'd handed him the missive only moments earlier standing perplexed behind his desk.

When he arrived at the Governor's mansion he found it silent. The knock on the door echoed and when no one came to answer, he pushed and found it swung open. Weatherby Swann was sitting alone in his study. His wig was gone and he looked all the part of a crushed old man.

On seeing James he rose to his feet and came around the desk to warmly shake his future son-in-law's hand. "James! So good to see you! When did you come back?" He stared with a stranger's eyes.

"Just two days ago, sir. I needed to take care of a few business matters before I came to see your family. I have news of Elizabeth. You might want to sit down." He began the arduous task of telling his own story of the past eight months and then weaving in how he'd encountered Elizabeth and the _Black Pearl_ in Tortuga. He left out the parts about the rum and the pigs. He also didn't boast of the fact that he'd been a midshipman on the pirate vessel, and he certainly didn't mention the matter of the heart that was his business with Lord Beckett.

The Governor hemmed and hawed over the small details of this and that, asking of Elizabeth again and again, of Will, offering James back his commission with the Navy now that he'd resurfaced. He said nothing of Emily. Where was Emily?

Elizabeth had said that her older sister had gone to sea a few months earlier with the excuse of visiting relations in New York and the purpose of searching the sites where his ship had reportedly been cast astray. She'd assumed that her sister would return in her absence. Emily was only supposed be gone two months. At her last count it had been about five.

"Governor, is Miss Emily at home?" He knew by the look on the Governor's face what the answer already was.

---

The day Captain Jack Sparrow fell backwards over the battlements of the Port Royal fort had been one of the most difficult of James Norrington's life. He had watched as Elizabeth had chosen to help save the life of a known pirate over his promise of marriage, and then he had stood back and given her to the man he knew she truly loved. As he walked away from the couple, even the prospect of going after the _Black Pearl_ itself couldn't cheer him. At 34 he knew his life was far from over. Lost love wouldn't kill him, but it sure did make a soul feel empty.

As the months passed, he fell back into his work of repairing the fort and preparing his ships to retrieve that wayward pirate Sparrow.

It was a Tuesday morning with a shining, bright sky, and he stood on Port Royal's dock talking with one of his many lieutenants about the dangers of wet gunpowder when the first of the launches from the freighter _Elizabeth_ began to arrive. He had remembered seeing it's entry in the port's logs, but hadn't thought twice about it until now.

Elizabeth Swann and William Turner had walked down hand-in-hand from town and were standing quietly at the end of the pier away from the bustling sailors and dock workers. He glimpsed them talking out of the corner of his eye and let out a brief sigh. Elizabeth was such a beauty. Honey-colored hair, bright eyes, slim figure, and she possessed such animated poise. He envied Will Turner every time he saw her. He knew their wedding was still a few months off, but they gave off the unconscious appearance that they'd been together for years.

They appeared to be waiting for something, or someone, and Elizabeth in particular kept standing on tip-toes to get a better glimpse of the approaching launch.

A figure in the launch was standing, waving madly at the dock, much to the dismay of the launch's driver and other passengers. She, for it was definitely a she, was wearing a large sun bonnet and waving a parasol of sorts. If the boat hadn't looked so in danger of capsizing it might have been a comical scene.

She leapt from the boat even before it reached the dock, tossing her parasol, and dashed down the pier into the waiting arms of Elizabeth Swann who had broken away and skipped down the dock to stop next to James. The two figures almost collapsed as they fell into a hug.

"Lizba! It's been altogether too long! Look at how beautiful you are… and this must be the dashing Mr. Turner!" She addressed Will, who had walked down to stand next to Elizabeth, "My goodness, I remember you when you were just a small boy down at Mr. Brown's shop… and now I owe you so much!"

Did she breathe? It all came rushing out of the tall girl with the long curls of nut-brown hair.

"My little sister… about to be married… and you really thought I might miss it? Please, Elizabeth. I might be afraid of the ocean, but even Poseidon himself couldn't keep me from this!" Her laughter sounded a bit like ringing bells and she finally began to take stock of the atmosphere around her. She looked at James with eyes as grey as storm clouds.

"My bags should be on the second launch. I've brought you the most delicious items for your trousseau from New York. You should see some of the ridiculous things they're passing off as fashion there. I know my Elizabeth would turn up her sprite little nose, but don't you worry, I've only picked the best." She looked around again, "Is the governor with you?" She said it with a reluctant lift and James smiled as she referred to her father as the governor.

Elizabeth looked at Will and spoke for what seemed to be the first time. "Ah, no. He chose to remain at the house and properly welcome you there. We can go and see him now if you want. I can arrange to have your bags sent up with a porter. You must be tired after your trip."

Once again James smiled to himself. The girl clasping Elizabeth's hand appeared to be anything but tired.

"Miss Swann, you have to forgive me for interrupting, but if I may, I would be happy to arrange for your sister's luggage to be taken up to the Governor's mansion. And, I believe you dropped this, Miss." He handed her back the misplaced parasol. Emily had her full attention trained to him as he spoke.

"Thank you very much, Commodore Norrington," Elizabeth said with a smile. "It's very good of you. Once again I'm forgetting my manners, please let me properly introduce my sister, Miss Emily Swann of New York. She's here to help me with the wedding. Emily, this is Commodore James Norrington."

And as he bowed over her hand, he felt his heart beat faster for the first time in months.


	3. The One Night

Passing Ships

Chapter Three: The One Night

James Norrington asked Emily Swann to marry him at the very same place they met for the first time. Only on this occasion the pier was quiet and dark and Elizabeth and Will were already in the Governor's mansion waiting for them.

"It'll be a month of plans, and then a month at sea, but when I return we'll begin talk of the wedding arrangements. We have to wait a decent amount of time after your sister's wedding. When I asked for your hand, your father suggested we use the battlements like Elizabeth, but I think we would be best trying a new location… " James was saying.

Emily didn't hear a word of it. The man she loved most in the whole world; the man with the gentle eyes, deep voice, and sweetest disposition had just asked her to marry him!

True, it was only two short months since they had met, but circumstances and true love had drawn them together. When Emily told her sister that she had fallen for James, she had been met with a smile. Elizabeth couldn't have been happier. "He's a good man," she had said.

Emily was never one to go weak at the knees. She had lived through a lot; her mother's illness and death, the loneliness of school in New York, her intolerable father. She had a strong backbone, she had had to grow one, and yet this man could melt her with just a simple phrase. And now he was talking of wedding plans!

She reached her arms up around his neck and for the first time was able to really kiss him; to lean in and pull him tight. Almost instantly his arms encircled her waist and she was lifted off her feet. Her pointed toes grazed the worn boards of the pier and when he lightly dropped her back to earth the only words she could say, the only words she could think, came to her mouth. "I love you." James heard the tinkling of bells.

It was a short month. James was constantly busy with the preparation of his fleet. He spent his mornings in the fort going over lists of supplies, lists of men, lists of weaponry, lists, lists, and more lists. There were letters to write, charges to make, trials to have, all before the Navy left Port Royal. The afternoons, if he was lucky, were spent down on the piers interviewing potential sailors, seeing to the repairs and improvements to the fleet, checking sails and fittings. And at night, when he should have been most tired, at night he became a human for the first time. They were spent at the Governor's mansion with Emily, her sister, and Will Turner.

The Governor too would join them on occasion, but only if Elizabeth were to be present. It hadn't taken long for James to realize that there was ill will between the older of the two daughters and the Governor of Port Royal. When it was appropriate he would ask Emily to explain, but they were alone so infrequently that he liked to spend their solitude with other pursuits.

On the nights he couldn't sleep from anxiety and overtiredness, he found himself walking the silent streets of Port Royal. Past the blacksmith where Will had quenched the day's fire; past the markets that still smelled slightly of gutted fish and yeasty bread; past the tavern whose windows gleamed with the light of a hundred lanterns until, finally, he found himself standing at the bottom of the drive that led to Emily. He knew which of the windows in the mansion were hers. He knew the very pane of glass that would hold her face if she chose to look out the window. He could imagine the white silhouette standing there.

In all his ramblings this last month he had never seen her. At most there would be a dim light flickering, perhaps Emily with the latest of her innumerable books, but not her. He had once thought to climb her balcony so that he might tap upon the window to tell her of all he loved and feared about their life together, but the courage had never found him.

It was two days before he was scheduled to leave Port Royal and he stood in her drive, half-hidden in the tropical vegetation, wishing against hope. The window opened. Only the moonlight was there to illuminate the figure in the white, low-cut night gown with long ropes of hair hanging down around her heart-like face. She wore nothing on her feet and stepped as lightly as a dove onto the still-warm stones of the balcony. He hadn't noticed it, but her entrance had welcomed a light rain and he had to step closer in order to see her through the mist.

She had her head tilted back to catch the cool drops. The gown that had been swimming began to clasp the gentle curves of her body and James gasped in spite of himself.

She saw him there standing in her father's drive. Tall, dressed in black trousers and his white military shirt, dark hair clinging to his face, he looked so young in the moonlight and mist. All it took was a wave and he was up and over the railing of the balcony, holding her in his arms like he'd never felt anything so wonderful. She took his hand and the window closed behind them.

James Norrington watched the sunrise from the soft fold of his fiancé's breast. She kissed his nose as he climbed back over the railing of the balcony is the pink light of the morning and she stood there as he disappeared along the street back to Port Royal.

The fleet was due before the winds of the hurricane season picked up. A fleet can easily be cast astray due to engagement or foul weather she was told numerous times, but when the boats began tossing in the harbor and the lamps were lit in the square earlier and earlier each night, Emily began to worry. She had been in her father's house far too long. Elizabeth was no comfort as her wedding date drew closer and she had come to the startling realization that she not only desperately wanted a wedding ring on her finger, she needed one.

It was not a distressing feeling that gripped at her. The awareness that she was carrying James' child filled her with happiness like no other, but she couldn't be the person she was carrying the child of a man that was not rightly her husband as of yet. She sat night upon night in the window of her room until the thoughts crept into her head like rats into a nursery… what if he didn't come back? What would she tell her father, her sister, herself? The letter lamenting of a hurricane was the straw that broke the camel's back.

After two and half months of sitting in wait she faced her fears of the ocean and her pride. The Governor was reluctant to give his oldest daughter command of the _Elizabeth._ And yet she was so insistent upon seeing her aunt that even Elizabeth could not persuade her otherwise.

"After all,_" _she said, "it will only be for two months. I'll be home in plenty of time to hold a bouquet of roses next to my sister."

She was nearly eight months gone when the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ came silently in the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

So what are we thinking? Am I too wordy? Is the story taking to long? I know I haven't mastered the art of dialogue yet, but I'm working on it. Do we even like Emily? Feedback would be nice.


	4. Aboard the Flying Dutchman

Passing Ships

Chapter Four: Aboard the Flying Dutchman

Emily didn't remember much about her passage onto Jones's ship. She awoke to find herself on a small bed in a chilly, dim room. There was a small lamp hanging from the wooden ceiling and a little desk with a white porcelain pitcher attached to the side. She noticed a curtain where the necessary must be and a small black stove tucked into the corner. "At least it's dry," were her first thoughts.

She remembered Jones standing over her, laughing, tentacles twisting this way and that. The memory of his men swarming like locusts up the stairs of the _Elizabeth_ to where she stood on the deck didn't chill her as much as the ruthlessness she saw in Jones's eyes. This was a man not be trifled with. And at last she had to ask herself, "Why had he come for me?"

Her questions remained unanswered for some time. The door remained locked and the outside quiet.

She was still sitting on the bed when a heavy knock fell and a man, or something that used to be a man, entered her room. "The captain wishes to see you, miss. You'll need to come this way." He said it with kindness in his voice, as if he were pleading silently for her not to refuse. He was tall with rounded shoulders and dark straggling hair. The wide blue coat that he wore appeared to be falling apart at the seams, almost as if it were rotting off the body that wore it. But, his most significant characteristic was the barnacles growing out of the face and neck. She could see them pulsing and budding as she following him down the dripping hallway.

Davey Jones sat before an immense organ in his darkened cabin. He didn't turn to look at her when she entered. "Leave us, Turner," was all he said.

Emily looked quickly at the other man. Turner, he had called him. Could he be a relation of Elizabeth's William? He saw her staring and was gone before she could open her mouth.

"So, Miss Swann, how are you enjoying the hospitalities of my ship?" The great back said.

"Excuse me, Captain, but I'm not sure why I'm here."

"That's not what I asked, Miss Swan." He turned for the first time. His blue eyes were piercing cold.

Her baby kicked her. It had been doing that more and more lately. Today especially there had been much engagement. She had sat the long hours in her cabin feeling the small form dance inside her. Now she wondered if this dance could be a consequence of fear.

She put a hand to her stomach. "My cabin is suitable, Captain, thank you for that, but I do wonder why I am here? By what right did you have to claim me from my ship? To my recall I have brooked you no harm."

He laughed. Again, that deep, gurgling, swirly laugh that filled the room and echoed long after it was done.

"No, Miss, you're right. You've done nothing to old Davey Jones, but unfortunately for you the father of that baby has." He stood and walked towards her. "He took something that belongs to me and I would dearly like it back."

"I see. And you think holding me for ransom will ensure the return of such item?"

"I do indeed, Miss Swann. For if I understand Mr. Norrington's intentions, he'll be wanting to see you back again. Alive. That baby too."

She looked at him with anger. "He doesn't know about this baby," she thought, "but you're never going to know that."

"In the meantime you'll need to earn your keep aboard my ship. Even our prisoners work here." He walked behind her, circling. She felt what she could only guess was a tentacle pick up a lock of her hair.

"Yes, I have just the job for you."

Thoughts flashed into her head, stories she'd heard of pirates and their female prisoners. Horrible stories.

She cleared her throat and with all the courage that she could muster said to the menacing captain, "And what, pray sir, did you have in mind?"

"Can you write, Miss?"

She looked at him almost with relief. "Of course I can write, Captain. I'm a governor's daughter. I…"

"A yes or no, is all that's required, Miss."

"Well then, yes. I can write."

"Then the matter is done. Mr. Turner!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Captain?" The man peeked his head around the door.

"See to it that the lady is returned to her cabin. Remember Turner, this is your last chance."

He grabbed her arm and a silent trip back down the corridor followed. She was so tired suddenly, even too tired to question the man that could be a relation of Will's. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

The door closed behind her and she was alone again. A plate of bread and porridge stood on the little desk and she noticed the pitcher held water, fresh water luckily. But, she was uninterested in eating. A pain had started spreading across her lower region; a pain that felt like a knife slicing across the soft flesh of her belly. The baby was moving.

"It can't happen now," she thought. "Not here." And yet, two short hours later she stood in her room, propped against the side of her bed, with a tiny glistening boy in her arms. He was perfect.

James David Norrington.

I tend to write short chapters. I hope that's okay. I figure shorter chapters means I'll update more often. I like people who do that. Hope you do too?


	5. Together Again

Passing Ships

Chapter Five: Together Again

There wasn't a ship in sight. In the inky blackness of the hours just before midnight, James stood on the pier straining his eyes to see if maybe there was still a shadow of Beckett's ship still on the horizon. Nothing. The _King's Ransom_ was long gone and with it went the only chance of getting Emily back alive.

Without a sound he turned to find his horse and return to the Governor's mansion. He dreaded seeing the old man's face. It was bad enough news that his favored daughter had gone off to join a bunch of pirates, but now even his oldest, the innocent of the two, was swept up into the midst. _And it's all my fault_, James admitted to himself. _If I hadn't been so anxious to turn…_ But he never got to finish that thought. The oar to the back of his head knocked James Norrington into the land of Winkin, Blinkin, and Nod.

"Good morning, Former Commodore! Nice to have you back again!" The balding pirate was leaning a bit too close to James's face for comfort. "Sorry bout that. Only way we thought you'd ever wake up." He chuckled and threw another bucket of water across James's person. "Miss Elizabeth has quite a swing for such a little thing, eh?"

"Indeed she does." James rubbed his head and did his best to sit up and focus his eyes. He was sitting on the deck of a ship that after first glance he noticed was something smaller that the _Pearl_, but much larger than the average fishing boat. With the wind in its sails it was clipping along at a good pace and the natural swaying of the sea was doing anything but good to James's dizzy constitution.

"I'd hit him again if you'd only let me get close enough." It was Elizabeth.

"Now, now, missy, you've had enough fun kicking him when he's down." Barbossa joined the little crowd gathered around the wet Commodore. James could see Will gently holding Elizabeth's arm. She was beside herself with fury.

"How could you, Norrington?" She refrained to call him James. "Do you even know what you've done?" Her beautiful face was twisted. "The seas were safer when Jones had control of his own heart. _The Flying Dutchman_ at least only recruited from the dead or dying. Lord Beckett will have them kill anyone who stands in his way, including us! Don't you see?"

James felt the trickle of the water and the sun beat down onto the deck. The rest of the crew was going about their business pretending the squabble didn't concern them.

"And what did you do it for, Norrington? Money? Your former place in society? My sister Emily would have loved you to her dying day if you would have just come home alive. I watched her die a little more with each day that you didn't come home. It's no wonder the _Dutchman_ took her!"

His deep voice finally broke through at the end of Elizabeth's tirade.

"But I couldn't do it, Elizabeth. I couldn't come back disgraced or worse yet, as a pirate. When I learned of the letters of marque and the pardon, my heart lighted. I knew this was my chance to regain what I'd lost. I wasn't thinking of anything but coming back to your sister!"

"But when you took the heart from Jack Sparrow you became no better than any of those you see standing on this deck. Now you might look a little more like a gentleman, but you know what you did truly makes you one of us!" She threw her last statement at him like it was on fire.

"And it's Emily that continues to suffer." It was an admission that he thought only the deck would hear, so he was surprised when Elizabeth came closer to glare at him.

"Just what do you mean by that? Emily has you back. We'll be circling back to Port Royal to drop you off. She's not involved in all this." She gestured her arms to indicate present company and location.

"Yesterday I got a letter…" And James had to explain to the already heart-sick Elizabeth how her sister was now a captive of the _Flying Dutchman_. "So you see why I need to get Jones' heart back immediately, of course." He looked around at the crew. "You can help me! We can use your ship!"

"Aye, sir, that's what we'll be getting at doing, but first it's another little chore that we must accomplish first." Captain Barbossa thumped closer into the discussion.

James was baffled. "Another chore? To do first? What could be more important than regaining the heart and stopping both Lord Beckett and Davey Jones? Elizabeth, what about Emily? Surely, Mr. Turner," he turned towards Will, "You agree with me, don't you man? Jones holds your father captive as well."

Will glanced over at Elizabeth who was looking over the rails of the ship with a low head and stiff back.

"We need to find Jack first, Mr. Norrington," Will said quietly.

"Sparrow first? Are you mad? This chore, this side-trip, is to pick up Captain Sparrow? Is he stranded with the_ Pearl_ in a cannibal port again?"

Mr. Gibbs spoke up. "Jack was lost, along with the _Black Pearl_, saving us from an attack by the Kracken."

"He was another consequence of your decision to take Jones' heart. Jack lost his bargaining chip. Without the heart in his hands, Jones could take the _Pearl_ without hesitation." Elizabeth had turned back towards the conversation with tears in her wide eyes.

"I am sorry to hear about Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain!"

"Yes, Captain Sparrow, but I don't see the need to retrieve him before Emily, if that's even possible. Her time is limited and from what I know of the after life Captain Sparrow will have all of eternity for retrieval."

Barbossa answered. "Not especially, Mr. Norrington. World's End, where Jack is residing at present, holds many a terrible beasty just waiting for a chance to take a piece out of the likes of someone like him. Let's just say, if you feel you've been wronged in life, then at World's End you'll be waiting to enact your revenge in death."

"You know this as a fact, Captain?"

"I do, sir." From the way that Barbossa replied, staring with those yellowing eyes, James didn't doubt his answer.

"I couldn't think of a worse spot for the likes of poor Captain Jack!" Mr. Gibbs interjected. "Anna-Maria alone will do him off!"

"It also wouldn't be practical to go after the heart before we had the Captain back. Jones will give us no peace once we have it." Will Turner looked solid in his decision. "No, it's Jack and _the Pearl_ and then we'll have a better sense of how to finish the rest."

James looked at the little crew united in their decision. He knew he couldn't get Emily away from Jones on his own. This would be the only way. And if saving Captain Jack Sparrow from a place called World's End was the only way to get Emily back, then, well, so be it. A pirate's life for me.

I apologize for the delay. I was "down the shore" for the past week and deprived of computer privileges. Thanks to my reviewers and the 106 of you that have read the story all the way through! I'm impressed and would love to hear more input.


	6. On the Deck

I know I haven't mentioned it in a while, but like everyone else I don't own any of the characters mentioned before except Emily and JD. The others all belong to Disney. However, I wonder if they wouldn't mind loaning out Jack Davenport.

Passing Ships

Chapter Six: On the Deck

Young James David Norrington, or JD as his mother called him, saw the ocean for the first time when he was six days old.

Emily had had enough of sitting below in her cabin. Recovering from having a baby was one situation, but being trapped below with said wonderful baby was another. Mr. Turner had fetched and brought anything she had needed, but after six days, it was a good breath of fresh air that she craved.

JD was bundled from his little round head to the tips of his little pink toes and brought up on deck of the _Flying Dutchman._ The crew ignored them. They knew the orders and the punishment if they were caught interacting with the prisoner. The captain was rather peculiar about this lady and since the incident with the chest no one had dared cross him.

Emily and JD sat in the aft of the _Flying Dutchman, _well out of the way of the workings of the crew and a good distance from her formidable captain. Jones hadn't yet called upon her literary services, but there would be a day.

The crush of the waves against the side of the ship, the low mutterings of the crew, and the soft sounds of her baby kept Emily's attention. It blended together into a sort of lullaby that put the listener into a deeply relaxed state, even aboard a cursed pirate ship. It was only when she recognized Mr. Turner's voice that she began to pay some attention. She couldn't tell exactly where he was, somewhere below her, but she could distinguish the monotony of his hushed voice. He was talking to someone.

"So, once they found the chest empty, Jones cursed you from heaven to hell. I thought he'd start ripping the crew to pieces. We never thought he'd have his favorite beasty destroyed, but some things are more precious than others." Turner paused there as the person he was talking to let a low chuckle. "He said naught a word until we tore open the Kracken and found you, without the treasure."

"I never thought I would be glad to see Davey Jones, but after fighting the gizzards of that lovey, I could 'ave kissed him!" It was a new voice, whispery, and smooth.

"He might have liked that…"

"Doubtful." The other man laughed again.

"But, Jack, now you're one of us with a hundred years before the mast. Turning over Norrington's name won't save you for long. Jones will see that you pay for your deception."

Norrington's name? Did she hear correctly? Was that her Norrington? What did James have to do with pirates? Emily settled JD against her shoulder and made her way closer to where the two voices were standing. She found them under the stairs.

Mr. Turner had his back turned towards her, but the other voice, the other man, she could see quite clearly. He was tall with dark dread-locks and framing facial hair. His clothes bore the name pirate but otherwise he would have been perfectly normal looking if in fact his skin hadn't been blue; blue, like the color of the sea after a storm. This contrast made his dark kohl-smeared eyes stand out on his rugged face. Emily felt her knees tremble a bit.

He noticed the girl with the dark curling hair standing behind Turner. "What's this now? Has Jones changed so much in the past weeks? Keeping women aboard? I really do need to get to know him better." He was addressing Turner, but his eyes looked Emily up and down with a keen interest.

"How do you do, love? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He took the hand that wasn't clutching the baby and pressed it against his scratchy face. It was warm.

Captain Jack Sparrow. A little bell started tinkling in her head.

It took Emily more than a moment to regain her composure, but she answered with an assurance in her voice. "You can tell me, Captain, just how you happen to know of Commodore Norrington. I heard you mention his name. I demand to be acquainted with how a riff-raff pirate like yourself would be associated with the likes of the Commodore!"

"Well, this missy has some pluck! I like her already!" Again, this pirate, this Jack Sparrow, was talking about her in front of her face to Mr. Turner! Emily was infuriated.

"I'd love to relate my association with the dear Commodore, miss, but first you have to do me the honor of hearing your name." He glanced past her tight bodice and took note of the baby on her shoulder. "And isn't that a bonny little babe! I love babies. Always reminds me of celebrations, which brings us to the rum. Is there any rum aboard, Mr. Turner?"

Rum.

"I know you, Captain Sparrow! You helped Will Tuner save my sister from that _other_ set of cursed pirates! Elizabeth mentioned your affection for the demon rum."

"Ah, another Swann, I see." He took a step back from her like she carried a disease and not a baby. "Demon rum! Is your father fostering a nunnery in Port Royal?" Again he glanced at the baby. "Perhaps not."

She ignored the comment. "Yes, my name is Emily Swann. Elizabeth is my younger sister." She pushed back to the initial question at hand. "How do you know Commodore Norrington, Captain?"

"Emily! So you're the tot that the noble Commodore went on about! I hadn't realized that you were a Swann as well. Now I should have known that, shouldn't I?" He shifted his feet and whispered towards Mr. Turner, "It seems that I might be the reason she's aboard little pleasure cruise, as we might say."

She heard him.

Slap!

"I might have deserved that." Captain Jack Sparrow looked right at her.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers! As everyone says, the encouragement does inspire the creativity. I hope I won't take as long next time. Things always tend to perk up when you introduce JS into the mix!


	7. A Meeting of the Minds

Passing Ships

Chapter Seven: A Meeting of the Minds

"And so, when I found the jar empty I knew it had to have been the Commodore who had Jones' heart. Suspected that he was clever, but not sneaky." Jack Sparrow looked up towards the sails, "He would have made a good pirate if his heart had been in it." He smiled and Emily caught herself admiring his gold teeth. Why did these bodice laces keep loosening?

"When Jones brought me aboard I was _convinced_ to give him information that would guarantee my passage aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. I am sorry, love, but your name was the only one I could remember the dear Commodore saying with any sort of compassion."

Emily now had the story. James was alive and possibly on his way back to Port Royal to claim her. Granted, he'd deceived a seemingly good pirate, if you could believe Jack's stories, and perhaps her sister and Will Turner to get the prize, but she tried to convince herself his heart was true.

They were still gathered under the stairs. Mr. Turner had found a small barrel for Emily to sit on and luckily little JD had slept through the majority of Captain Jack's tale.

"You're a bright lass, so I don't think you'll find it a surprise that I'm Will Turner's father. They call me Bootstrap Bill." Bootstrap addressed Jack, "Will knows that I'm here, but what about you, Jack? Do you think they'll be able to figure it out?"

"Well, that's a bit that I'm still working on. Luckily, your son has a hard-head. Couldn't imagine where he gets it from?" Jack flashed another smile. "He'll be coming after you. Along with Elizabeth…" Jack hadn't told Emily or Bill the entire story of how he'd come to meet the Kracken aboard the _Pearl_. He was still in a bit of disbelief over the younger Miss Swann's actions; a pirate, she was.

Jack changed the subject. "Now, would you hand over your little one? I wasn't lying when I said that I do adore babies." Emily hesitated but passed over the sleeping JD. The pirate had only been asking for rum. It didn't seem as if he'd partaken of it yet.

Captain Jack would be the first one to hold the little boy besides herself. With all the barnacles and what-not covering Mr. Turner, and the attitude of the rest of the crew, she hadn't considered asking any of them to do the honors.

"And your baby's name, if you please?"

"I call him JD."

"JD. And that would stand for something else, I imagine."

"James David."

"James David…. And he would be named after his father?"

Mr. Turner looked at the exchange. Emily didn't answer.

"I also assume that the noble Commodore had, has, no idea of his new relation?"

Emily sighed. "No, he does not. When he left I was not aware of my… my situation, but we are engaged. And, more importantly, Jones doesn't know that James is ignorant of the fact of his parentage." Emily looked Jack Sparrow in the eye. "I'm aware of your past necessity for information, but I would appreciate that you don't use this piece to further your standing aboard ship."

"Of course, love! Don't you worry! Captain Jack Sparrow will do what he can for you and your little son. I've been rooting for the Commodore all along, savvy?" He looked down into the little fellow's open eyes. There indeed was another Swann.

Emily had no idea what he meant by that last statement, but decided to take his word.

"Now, you say that Jones gave the Commodore an ultimatum to return the heart? He certainly does enjoy giving people chances to let him down. He once valued me at one hundred souls. We need to think about this… Bootstrap, do you remember when Jones sent you to the _Pearl_? Could you…"

But he didn't have time to finish the question.

The sailor with the conch shell for a head had appeared before the group and grabbed Emily by the elbow. "The captain needs to be seeing you. The rest of you, get back to your work!"

"But, wait!" The sailor was dragging her away. "Wait! I don't have…. Jack! You're going to have to keep him for me! Have Bill…" She didn't have time to finish. The doors to the lower deck had already closed behind her.

Captain Jack Sparrow watched as Emily's pale face was shut behind the rotting wooden doors leading to the captain's cabin. He would do right by the older of the two Swann sisters. "You understand that, little Commodore. We'll figure a way to save your momma from this mess, savvy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davey Jones was sitting once again before the immense organ. Little ringlets of smoke danced above his tentacled head. He didn't acknowledge her arrival.

"Captain Jones! I do not appreciate the manner in which I was asked to receive you! Your sailor gave me no time to retrieve my son! He's been left with someone I barely know! I demand that you…"

"You'll demand nothing of me and like it, Miss Swann. You're lucky you even still have that small son of yours. He was not part of the bargaining between Mr. Norrington and myself. Consider yourself fortunate one of my crew hasn't taken him yet." Jones looked at Emily with his cold blue eyes. She could see no compassion residing in them.

He had risen from the bench and walked towards her. He was very tall. "I've found need of your… services today."

Emily stood as if an oar was placed against her backbone. "Yes, well, we've already determined what those services will be, Captain, so what do you need scribed?"

"Scribed? Ah yes, that's what I'd said you would be doing for me, right." He walked behind her and stepped so close she could hear his next words spoken right against her ear.

"Honestly I can think of better activities to occupy your time," Jones bubbled, "but seeing as you're already spoken for…" His slippery arm had encircled her waist, holding her alarmingly close to his massive form.

Emily pushed at the prying tentacles and stepped forward. "Yes, Captain. That's correct." She was trying to control the fright in her voice and hoped it was convincing.

She noticed the little writing table in the corner and ran across the cabin to place herself behind it and as far from Jones as she could get.

Jones smiled, or looked as if he smiled. "Take a note…

My Dear Mr. Norrington,

Please be advised that your lady's days, enticing as her charms may be, are fleeting. You have 25 days left. Use them wisely. You're floating in the wrong direction.

Yours Sincerely,

Capt. D. Jones, _Flying Dutchman_

Emily looked up, "And just how do you know that he's going in the wrong direction, Captain?"

"Because, Miss Emily, I am the sea." He paused for what only could be dramatic emphasis. "The sea knows when a ship is passing here and there. Your Norrington's ship is not but ten leagues away from this very spot."

"And how do you intend on sending him this missive, sir?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Wake up!"

Emily had admired the blue sleeping form cradling her baby. I love James, I love James, I love James…. But good ness me….

She had found them curled up in her cabin, both fast asleep. For a cursed pirate, Jack Sparrow looked unusually comfortable holding James Norrington's baby.

"What?" Jack sat up. "What is it, love? Is the rum gone?"  
"Rum? Jack, don't be silly."

"Rum isn't silly, darling. You wouldn't happen to have any placed in that lovely bodice, um, dress of yours now would you?" He smiled up at the angry girl standing over him.

I love James, I love James, I love James… "Here now, give me JD…" She stalled to get control over herself. Why had Elizabeth never mentioned how good-looking Jack Sparrow was? "I'll tell you what I've just learned. I think there's a way we can get a message about you over to the ship that James is sailing."

Jack patted the bed next to him, "Do tell, future Mrs. Commodore, do tell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do not worry, lovely readers. Our gorgeous hero Norrington will return soon! In the meantime I hope I've captured a bit more of Captain Jack to your liking. I figured any woman interacting with the Captain would have to remind herself of her other love. Reviews are certainly appreciated! Thanks! (I do not own any Disney-related characters)


	8. The Return of Captain Jack

Passing Ships

Chapter Eight: The Return of Captain Jack

A half moon shone above the still ocean. Most of the crew of the pirate ship _Redemption_ had long since retired to their hammocks below deck, and yet James Norrington continued to pace the worn boards above. He knew he wasn't the only one about at this ungodly hour of the night. The lights in the captain's cabin blazed forth. Barbossa was studying the maps, looking for a path to World's End that didn't exist. Will Turner was in the crow's nest. James could hear the repeated thump, thump of his knife hitting the side of the mast. The boy seemed tireless, and sad. Elizabeth, he knew without seeing, would be in the bow of the ship, staring out into the blackness, thinking of whom this time?

James sat at the bottom of the stairs. He leaned his head against the post and closed his eyes. It had been months since he'd held Emily, but he could still see her in moments like these. He could see the stormy eyes that had awoken next to his. She'd smiled when she noticed that he was staring at her. She had a crooked little smile. One side dipped down a bit further than the other. His eyes followed the line down to her soft breast and her round….

"Ahem… 'cuse me Commodore," James opened his eyes. "I have a letter for you."

"Ah, indeed."

What does one say to a dead, blue pirate besides the word, indeed?

Standing before James was one Captain Jack Sparrow. Supposedly dead, but apparently, not really. And, best yet, he had a letter!

James looked at his hands. Had he been drinking? No, the last drop he'd taken was ages ago aboard the _Black Pearl_. Was he asleep? No, he pinched himself to make sure. James closed his eyes. Possibly I'll just open them up again and he'll be gone. It will have all been a mirage, a dream! Yes, a dream brought on by stress, the sun, the sea… bloody well anything! There are no such things as dead, blue, pirate letter carriers!

"Really, Commodore, mate… Jones wanted you to have this." He reached down and placed the folded paper in James' hands. "I'll just be inspecting your rum supply while you have a looksy, savvy?" He turned and flounced down the steps before James could recover his senses for a reply.

"James? Who was that?"

Had time even passed? James was dazed. He looked up to see Elizabeth standing in front of him.

"That? Oh, that was Captain Sparrow." James' voice was coolly even.

"Captain Sparrow? James, have you gone mad?"  
"Well, he had a letter." James held up the slip for Elizabeth to see. "He's now down inspecting the rum."

As if on cue by a silent stage manager, a large crash was heard well below decks.

"Jack…" Elizabeth dashed down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily glanced behind as she climbed the steps up to the deck. JD was sleeping and Jack was gone. Somehow he'd managed to convince Jones to allow him carry the letter. The man had a powerful method of persuasion.

The coxswain and boson were conversing behind the wheel. She could see Jones pacing in the stern. As quietly as she could, she walked over to the railing and inhaled a deep breath of the cool night air. She peered hard into the distance. Where was James' ship? Jones had called it the _Redemption. _Could it be true?

Emily couldn't keep her thoughts away from Captain Sparrow. What was he saying to James? Would he keep his promise? She had faith in his abilities, but not especially his integrity. She could see James standing next to him, disbelief written clearly across his face. In the few months that she'd known him, Emily had gathered the impression that he was God-fearing officer, not prone to the superstitions of the sea. What would he think when he saw the blue Sparrow handing over the letter? In spite of herself, Emily smiled. She would love to kiss the disbelief from his face.

Davey Jones watched the figure over by the railings with curiosity. His eyes narrowed as he saw her smile. Not aboard my ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, is it really you?" Elizabeth Swann stood dumbfounded in the doorway to the provisions. A figure was moving around within. When it encountered the bottles lining the wall, it gracefully selected one and sat down on an upturned crate.

"Aye, Miss Swann, care for some rum?"

"Jack, I…." Elizabeth stopped. She'd had weeks to think about what she would say in this moment, but in the end she couldn't get it out.

Jack Sparrow took a long swig of his bottle of rum. He didn't want to be having this conversation. It brought up too many feelings that he would just as well ignore. Situations just like this one caused too many problems.

There was the sound of another pair of footsteps on the stairs. "Elizabeth, Mr. Norrington is up on the deck telling Barbossa that Jack Sparrow is down here drinking his rum. He has gone daft with…" Will Turner spotted the blue pirate.

"Young Turner! Good to see you, man!" Jack really was relieved to see Will. "Your father said to pass along his hellos! Well, he didn't quite say it like that, but, well he did mention you. Care for a bottle?" He held up his already half-finished drink.

"Jack. Yes, well, you're alive." Will didn't look quite happy or surprised. "And you're blue. Why are you blue?"

"Well, what other color would I be? I rather like it meself. Much better than those barnacle thingies growing out of some of the other crew members. Or, I could have transformed into a sea creature of sorts. Really, Will, what do you see me as? I thought shark, but then Jones already has one of those..."

Will interrupted, "Does this mean that you're part of the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ as well_?"_

"Now really, Tuner, what kind of question is that? Of course I'm part of Jones' bloody crew! You think I go 'round painting meself blue just for giggles!" Jack flashed one of those gold smiles he'd been saving. "The _Dutchman_ is just a few leagues off to the west."

"But Jack, how did you get here? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth had finally recovered her wits.

"I had another letter to deliver to the dear Commodore in regards to a missing article, and Jones kindly allowed me to squire it over. It came 'specially from the hands of your dear sister, Lizzy. Seems Jones has adopted her, so to speak, as his own personal secretary."

"What's this about Emily?" James Norrington practically ran down the stairs to join the conversation.

"Don't you worry, mate. Your lass is right as rain. I'm doing a splendid job looking after her!" Jack crossed the room to clap James across the back.

"That, Mr. Sparrow, is what I'm afraid of."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will become of Jack on the _Redemption_? How will they gain the heart from Beckett and save Emily in time? Will Will (I just wanted to write that) win back the fair Elizabeth? Really, will he? If you think you know, please, tell me! In the meantime, check back for another update within a few days. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. In Which Something Drastic is Done

Disclaimer time again: I don't own anything regarding PoTC excepting Emily Swann and her offspring. Again, my offer to trade Disney for Davenport is still up for grabs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passing Ships  
Chapter Nine: In Which Something Drastic is Done

"Enough of this sitting around," Jack jumped up and began loading his pockets with bottles of rum.

"You lot have quite a job to do, and according to the Commodore's note, limited time in which to do so." Jack turned back to James, "Sorry, 'bout reading that, but, you know, pirate."

"And Emily, you assure me that she's well and safe." James looked Captain Sparrow sternly in the eye. Here was a military man deeply in love. He had to ask stodgy questions of the sort.

"I told you, she's well as can be. She and… oh, wait."  
"She and what, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain. Please, Commodore, do I go 'round addressing you improperly? No, I keep to the code… I…"

"Jack! That's enough!" Will Turner had stepped in. "What do you suggest we do? Did you gain any information that might be helpful to overcoming Beckett and doing away with Jones?"

"Well, no. I left Miss Emily with that direction. She's quite a thinker, your gal!" He had directed that last comment to James, who, again, was not at all comforted by the fact that his fiancé was sharing a captive experience with Jack Sparrow. He looked at Elizabeth and Turner and remembered all too well what had happened the last time another man had been left with his fiancé. Jack went on, "But now at least you lot have a new direction. You can call off your valiant pursuit of yours truly!" Jack looked round at Will, "That is what you were doing, right mate?"

"Of course, Jack."

"Good, well, catch some wind in the sails of this tub and get that blasted heart back from Beckett. Then, at least you have your leverage to negotiate with Jones and get your Miss Emily. And, of course, if you could arrange the release of meself, and possibly dig up the _Pearl_, well that would be most appreciated!"

"Why, of course, Sparrow! Why don't we just position for you to become the next Governor of Port Royal while we're at it!" Sarcasm dripped from James' tongue like honey. He'd had about enough of Jack's suggestions.

"That's not going to be good enough, Jack. I swore an oath that my father would go free and I intend to keep it." Will Turner had a fire blazing in his eyes. Jack thought better not to argue.

Elizabeth admired the passion she heard in Will's speech.

"We don't even know where to begin to search! Do you know where Beckett's ship might be? Would he need to be in contact with Jones in order to issue commands? How does using an undead man's heart work?"

"All good questions, love, all good questions. Unfortunately, none that I can provide an answer. But, we still have your Emily to help us, don't we. Womanly charms can still work on men without hearts."

James was infuriated. "No! I refuse to put Emily in any more compromising situations."

"Seems it's a bit too late for that, mate."

"What did you say, Sparrow?"

"Nothing, dear Commodore, nothing at all. Just the rum talking, savvy?"

"Now, Jack..." But Elizabeth found herself looking at a vacant crate. "Damn! Where did he go?" All that was left an empty bottle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow arrived just as suddenly on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman._

"Did you deliver me note, Sparrow?" Jones stumped over to where the half-drunk pirate was now swaying with the breeze.

"Aye." He looked at Emily, who had walked over to stand by his side. "Your sister was so pleased to see me, the commodore, as well. Valiant man, the commodore, although slow on the response." Jack let out a deep hiccup. "He seems not to trust me with your well-being. I told him not to concern himself, you're well taken care-of, and yet…"

Jones cut him off. "Good! Then we can be underway! Prepare to submerge the ship! All men to stations!" He addressed the coxswain, "Set your course to the northeast. The _King's Ransom_ is heading towards the Atlantic If only the Kracken…" He stopped and glared over at Jack.

Feet could be heard flying throughout the ship, sails unrolled, the deck was readied, and Emily ran to face the captain.

"Captain Jones! Have you taken leave of your senses?" Emily knew it was a silly question the moment it left her mouth. "My son and I… My son and I are not part of your crew! We can't breathe under water! He's just a baby, there's no way…" She looked over to Jack for support.

Davey Jones had a terrible smile. His tentacles twisted around his face and his white rubbery lips pealed back to reveal giant yellowing teeth. "Well then, Miss Swann. It seems you have a decision to make."

­

The crew of the _Redemption_ was also making a hasty preparation for setting sail. Although, in this case, no one knew quite in which direction to head.

Elizabeth had been sent to reason with Barbossa, who, after the situation was explained, immediately began grumbling about losing the chance to redeem the _Pearl_.

"We will make it up to you, Captain. Once we get back…"

"Yes, yes, Miss Turner, 'cuse me, Miss Swann… I'm sure you'll be finding someway to make it up to me." Elizabeth did not like the look that he gave her.

In the midst of all the running about no one noticed the bare-footed figure coming down the stairs to stand next to James Norrington. He wouldn't have been aware of her either if he hadn't turned at the sound of a cry.

James looked at Emily as if he were seeing a ghost. She put a soft finger to his lips. "James… I haven't much time. The _Dutchman _is after Beckett's ship as well. They're heading northeast towards the Atlantic. Listen to me: You have to get to Beckett first. It's the only way I'll ever see the two of you again."

James didn't say a word. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was standing before him. He could touch her. The tears that were running down her checks were cool against his fingertips. Her lips were red in the moonlight.

"Emily!" Elizabeth had also noticed the white-clad figure standing next to the commodore.

Emily glanced over at her sister and then back to James. "Elizabeth, it will be all right. You just have to hurry!" Emily's tone of voice was quiet and calm. "Help James take care of him. Keep him safe and out of danger. "

It was then that Emily handed James his son. The baby was sleeping, but made a small muffled cry as he was gently transferred into the strong arms of his father.

"His name is James David. Call him JD. He was born a week ago." She bent down to kiss his tiny nose. "I've traded away my freedom for his safety. If you don't succeed, James, then it's an eternity before the mast for me as well."

Already her skin was beginning to take on a darkened appearance. She was changing.

"A baby, Emily, I'm so sorry… I never…" His son was so light in his arms.

"I love you, James. I love you both… Elizabeth, please…" She turned back towards her sister and vanished. The _Dutchman_ had taken her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q: Did we see that coming?

A: No, we did not. (Plot twists just happen- like stepping in gum)

Q: Were we crying to think about such a thing?

A: Of course not (sniffs). It's just a bloody story. (grabs a tissue)

Sorry this chappy is a little on the over-dramatic side. (I swear I don't spend my summers off watching soaps!) I really appreciate all that my readers have to say! Snarks ahoy! And I mean it, if you've come this far in the story and you like what you see (or you don't) let me know!

Hizzah for Norrington and his new son! (I hope they have a goat aboard- for the milk, I mean. You bunch and your imaginations!)


	10. Catching Up

Passing Ships

Chapter 10: Catching Up

"Waahhhhhhhhh!" James rolled over to look at the baby lying in the smaller hammock next to him. JD'd been screaming like this for the past two weeks as the crew of the _Redemption_ tore through the ocean in search of Beckett's ship.

"There, there, little man." James said as he scooped him up. "I miss your mum too." He soothed the little boy and tucked the blankets a little tighter around his drowsy form. "Let's go see what your Aunt Elizabeth has for you to eat."

James, Elizabeth, Will, in fact the whole crew, with the exception of Barbossa- who had flatly refused to touch the "little creature", had been taking turns tending to Emily's baby. As a result no one had been getting much sleep and ship had gained many tiny sails in the form of nappies.

James walked up on deck to see if Elizabeth was there with Gilda, the ship's goat and JD's salvation. Instead he found Barbossa standing at the oaken rails, Jack on his shoulder, glass in use. "There's a sail on the horizon. An East India merchantman if I can guess from this point." He smiled. "The time is at hand." He took a step back from James when he noticed the baby, gave him an exasperated look, and headed back towards the helm.

Ever since Emily had left JD with the crew of the _Redemption_ they had been formulating a plot to relieve Lord Beckett of his prize.

First, it would be James to formally board and address Lord Beckett. There was a phony letter composed for the purpose and a made-up story about electing Beckett the new leader of Port Royal. If James was convincing, it would be a subject that Beckett wouldn't be able to resist. At the same time, Elizabeth and Will would sneak over to steal the heart away. With any luck Beckett wouldn't even know it was gone until they were well on their way. It was a simple plan, but one that could go drastically wrong with even the slightest diversion.

The weather-gage had been with them, so with luck, the _Flying Dutchman_ was still far behind. It looked as if they had reached the _King's Ransom_ first. Today would be the day it would all be decided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily's transformation had been quick. It appeared Jones knew exactly what she would become when he accepted her proposal to join his crew. Jack and Bootstrap had watched with dismay as her skin had gone from pale and smooth to brown and rough. Her hair, her clothes, her features had taken on wooden characteristics as the hours passed. At the end of two weeks, Emily awoke to realize that she wouldn't be sleeping in a bed much longer. Jones would have his new masthead before the week was out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Cutler Beckett was not a man easily fooled. He was wise in the ways of the ocean, having spent much of his life in and around the East India Trading Company. His profession had gained him many friends, and quite a few enemies. Some that had parted his company with a "P" forever emblazed upon their arm. So, it was with suspicion that he noted the arrival of former-Commodore, and now Privateer, James Norrington aboard the _King's Ransom_. It was only when the letter from the King of England was presented, scrutinized, and deemed acceptable that Lord Beckett smiled.

James praised the ship from its magnificent sails to the gleaming sides and immediately asked for a tour of the decks, with a promise that they would take in the hold afterwards.

When the two gentlemen were safely installed in the forward decks, Elizabeth and Will dropped their cloak hoods, climbed up, and slipped in through one of the side gun ports. They made their way towards the captain's cabin, where Elizabeth had a sneaking suspicion she knew where Beckett might have left his treasure.

"Will, you have to be quiet!" Elizabeth hissed, "I saw Beckett's man just outside the cabin windows. One more bump from you and we're finished."

"Are you sure Beckett would have the captain's quarters?" Will stopped. Of course Cutler Beckett would have the best cabin in the ship. Will shook his head. He looked around the room as Elizabeth began searching the desk.

"I don't understand!" She looked up at him over a mountain of ship's logs, "It's not here. Do you think he has it on him?"

"Well, do you think a man like Beckett would want to tote around a rotting heart on his person?"

Elizabeth pulled a face and went back to tearing through Beckett's desk drawers.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Will whispered again. He moved towards the large windows at the rear of the cabin. They showcased the entire ocean, glowing red and orange as the sun marked its trail in the sky.

"It's a rectangle box, wooden, with the initials EIT carved into the top. I don't think it had a clasp on the front, but I'm not entirely sure. The last time I saw it I swear I was in too much of hurry to really notice."

"No, there's not a clasp-only a little wooden hinge over the front. Ornamental, really, but quite well made."

"You found it!"

"It was right here on the window seat. Beckett must have been contemplating its uses when we arrived. Should have taken a little more time to hide it better, eh?" Will smiled at her.

Elizabeth took the time to admire William Turner the younger before standing up again. He might not have Jack's unique enthusiasm, but he was dashing in his own way.

Will walked over and offered Elizabeth his hand to help her up. "Let's get going. Norringtons' probably bored out of his skull by now."

"Oh, I don't know. James Norrington and Cutler Beckett could be two men that might have seen eye-to-eye if they'd met under different circumstances." Elizabeth smiled and Will nodded his head in agreement.

James Norrington, however, was not enjoying his time aboard the _King's Ransom_. Beckett's ship was truly beautiful and well maintained, almost navy in its way, but he could barely keep his mind in the here and now. His navy disposition was the only thing saving him at the moment. He kept glancing over to the larboard side, watching to see if Elizabeth and Will had made it back to the launch. He hoped that Beckett hadn't noticed. At the moment it did not seem as if he had, by the way he kept droning on and on.

"And so you see, Mr. Norrington, I've had these winches installed so the cargo can be handled with greater skill. It was a diagram I drew up myself and do plan on placing on the rest of the fleet when I get back to England. But, it seems that his majesty…"

Beckett was thrown against the rail and Norrington to the decks with the first impact. The ship's bell was tolling and a strong voice boomed "All hands to stations!" by the time James picked himself up and noticed the smoke rising off the side. They had been hit by a cannon ball, that was certain, but from where?

"Lord Beckett! A ship! It raised i'self from a sea jus off a the bow, sir." A young sailor with a bleeding lip rushed forward.

James hurried to the side. No. It couldn't be. Not already.

Beckett was on his way down the stairs and running across the decks towards his cabin when he saw the door burst open and Elizabeth and Will rush out.

It took but a second. "No, Miss Swann. I don't think this will happen again." His voice was deadly calm. And before the pair knew it, Beckett had his side pistol aimed.

A shot fired. In the chaos and clearing smoke, Will Turner slumped to the deck in front of Elizabeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry about the delay, but I feel a roll coming on. We're getting to the good stuff now. Reviews are always welcome.


	11. Blood on Her Hands

Time again- I don't own PoTC or any characters related such. You'll know who I own if you read the story thoroughly.

(Gossip not related to the story or PotC- I read yesterday that Johnny Depp is doing another Tim Burton film- Sweeny Todd. We have to wait until late 07 for the release, but really, will it be any harder than having to wait for the third chapter of PotC? Do we think there will be more after that? Scratches head and goes back to writing)

Passing Ships

Chapter Eleven: Blood on Her Hands

Jones had Emily placed as the masthead before the _Flying Dutchman_ sunk under the bright blue waters of the Caribbean.

The moonlight Jones stood in had bathed the decks with distorted shadows. Emily thought she heard his quiet laughter as the nails pierced her shoulders, hips, and feet. She was secured to the front of the ship.

In truth, she hadn't felt a thing. JD was gone, James was gone, Elizabeth was gone, and what hope was there that they would recover the heart before Jones? Surely an enchanted vessel was faster than one manned by flesh and blood. Tears rolled down through the wooden grooves on her face and fell the twenty feet to the rolling ocean.

"Eh, missy… I'm still here, ya know. There's no use wasting your tears about Captain Jack Sparrow."

Emily tried to smile. If she tilted her head just right she could see the handsome pirate's dreads waving at her from above deck. His kohl-lined eyes stood out on the dark blue face. Once again Jack Sparrow was avoiding duty.

"Now really, there's no need to cry. You'll be seein' the little commodore soon enough, and, unfortunately, the bigger one as well."

In the days after Emily had relinquished her son, Jack had spent hours besides her recounting the details of his dealings with James. He had put much time and effort into the adventure of stealing the _Interceptor_ from right under James' very nose. Seemed he was quite proud of that little feat, but Emily could not be swayed. Seeing James aboard the _Redemption_ had left its mark. Jack Sparrow had lost his appeal. All she wanted was to feel James's arms about her waist and her baby nestled close.

"Although, why anyone would really want to see that bloody bore is beyond my reasoning. He must be really good in the bedroom for you to be crying…"

"Jack!"

"Opps, sorry love, never know until I leave the line far behind. But really, is there…"

"Hey, you, Sparrow! Get away from there!" One of Jones' _real_ crew pushed Jack away from the railings and out of Emily's sight.

She could hear squabbling and a rather gloomy remark from Jack about "the goods."

A call came from above, "Make ready to go below!"

The Caribbean was a duller blue from the other side. The sunlight trickled down in streams. A school of fish parted at the _Dutchman_ cut through the underwater currents. There was no breathing here. Emily couldn't move and she didn't try. She stared out in front, somehow willing the ocean to deliver her love to a small ship sailing above.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will!"

James heard Elizabeth's scream and looked over in time to see Beckett going for his other pistol. Turner was on the ground, Elizabeth crouching in front of him. James had no doubt in his mind that Beckett would be finishing her off next.

He leapt over the forward railings and dashed between the sailors rushing about on the deck.

There was another boom and the ship shook with the impact of the cannon ball. Beckett lost his grip on the gun the same moment James Norrington slammed into him. Both men fell hard. Only one got back up.

James crossed over to where Elizabeth was kneeling next to Will. In all the confusion the little party of intruders were ignored.

"He's not dead," James could hear the panic in her voice. "It's high in the shoulder… Will! Will, wake up! Please!"

James tore off his sash and handed it to Elizabeth. "Here. Keep pressure on it. Turner! Turner, can you hear me?"

"It was supposed to hit me. He dove in front… I couldn't stop him. He…"

"We need to get him back to the _Redemption._" James looked around at the confusion surrounding them, and Beckett's limp form on the deck. His crew was stepping over him. They had more important tasks on their mind. Any moment now Jones' crew would be boarding and there would be nothing to stop them.

James suddenly realized, "Elizabeth, where is the heart?"

"I have it." Will opened his eyes and with his good arm reached into his coat. It was the same filthy parcel James had handed over to Beckett just a few short weeks ago. It emitted a dull thud as he took it from Turner.

"Evening, Commodore, is the whelp alive?"

James looked over his shoulder to see Jack Sparrow bending entirely too close.

"Yes, Mr. Sparrow,"

"Captain."

"There's no time for that now! He won't make it for much longer if… Wait! What are you doing here?"

Well, the way I sees it, the _Dutchman_ might be me temporary place of residence, so to speak, but I don't have to fight for the blighty gits. Thought you all might need an extra hand."

"If we lose, you're done for, Jack." Elizabeth said from under Will. She had pulled him into her lap and was cradling his head against her shoulder. Will's eyes were slipping in and out of focus.

"Yeah, that just makes it more fun, savvy? And we're not going to lose. Eh! Whelp! Wake up!" Jack leaned over and slapped Will Turner across the face.

Will didn't open his eyes.

"I'll take him." Bootstrap had appeared next to Jack. Elizabeth looked at the barnacled pirate with scared eyes.

"Don't worry, love. You're only looking at your fiancé's future self. Meet William Turner the older."

Elizabeth nodded her head and relinquished her hold on Will.

As Bootstrap lifted his son into his arms Will awoke. "Here, take this." In the palm of his hand was his father's dagger. "You're going to need it." And his eyes closed. Bootstrap and Will disappeared from the deck of the _King's Ransom._

"Listen we don't have much time before the rest of the crew decides the shooting party is over and decides to board. You have the leverage to negotiate, Commodore…."

James listened to what Sparrow had to say, but did not for second consider handing over the heart again. It was his duty and his alone to set the situation to rights, and against his better judgment, he realized that it would need to include the release of Sparrow.

"Jack, where's Emily? Why didn't she come over with you?" Elizabeth had stood, her clothes covered in Will's thick red blood.

Sparrow turned and faced James. For the first time James noticed a look of true regret in the pirate captain's eyes. "Sorry, mate. Your girl's in a bit of bind at the moment."

The _Flying Dutchman_ was making another broadside pass and Jack pointed to the front of the ship. It was there James saw Emily, frozen in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh dear, do I really have the nerve to kill off Will Turner? What do you think?

Sorry about yet another cliff-hanger, but you're just going to have to keep reading to find out what's going on next. Thanks again for the feed-back. I love hearing from you guys! Maybe this next chapter will bump me up to a record-breaking 25 reviews! A girl can hope. :-P


	12. A Deal is Struck

Passing Ships

Chapter Twelve: A Deal is Struck

James stood clutching the filthy bag containing Jones' heart to his chest, staring across the short expanse of ocean to the _Flying Dutchman_, and Emily.

The small party standing on the deck of the chaotic _King's Ransom_ saw the Commodore's shoulder straighten. When he turned his face was white and his mouth set. It changed in an instant.

"Get down!"

Elizabeth dropped to the deck just as Beckett's man Mercer rounded the corner by the captain's cabin, pistols blazing. Jack Sparrow's body rocked with the impact of the bullets.

Jack glanced down and shook himself out. With a scowl on his lips Jack took James' pistol, "Since we traded that bloody monkey I've just been aching to shoot something." Jack started forth after the astonished man.

James lifted the filthy bag above his head, "I have what you want, Jones!"

Davey Jones appeared on the deck between James and Elizabeth. Members of his crew began creeping their way out of the rigging and mast. James stood firm.

"Your crew needs to wait on your ship." James' voice was very low and dangerous. With a look at their captain, and then a look back at James and Elizabeth, the cursed pirates disappeared.

"You were faster than I expected." Jones glanced over his shoulder to the front of his ship. "Proper inspiration is all it takes."

James did not smile. "I want to up the ante. I'll give you back your black heart. In return you'll release Emily, Bill Turner, and…" he looked over at Elizabeth, "Captain Sparrow. Then you will take your ship and disappear. Do we have an accord?"

"And if I don't agree to your proposition?"

James lifted the knife he had concealed in his other hand. "Then I plunge in Turner's knife and you'll negotiate with the devil."

Jones' tentacles curled around his face. His blue eyes narrowed. And then, his head thrown back, Jones laughed. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Norrington, but a fair one. Done! Hand it over and I'll release your demands." He held forth the giant claw attached to his arm.

James studied it. "No. You let them go first and I'll hand you the parcel. You have my word as a gentleman."

"I'd only take that oath from you." He starred over at Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow who had returned to stand behind them both.

Jones closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them he said, "My heart."

James looked over at the _Flying Dutchman_. Emily was gone. He shoved the heart into the waiting claw and rushed to the side of the ship, Elizabeth fast at his heels. There was a wave of water directly under where Emily used to hang. A white hand reached up and vanished.

"Emily!" James Norrington dove over the rails of the _King's Ransom. _He swam as fast as he could to the last place where he'd seen the hand and dove. She couldn't be too far down. She wasn't. The dress she was wearing was the reason she couldn't swim in the first place, but it also kept her from sinking further. James grabbed Emily around her waist and pulled towards the surface. He broke with a huge gasp. Emily's eyes were closed. There was a long distance back to the ship and her dress was dragging them both back down.

"Here now, Commodore, this ought to help." Jack Sparrow was dog-paddling at his side, knife in hand, working on the back of Emily's dress. The dress came off easily enough, leaving Emily in her white shift. Both men helped bring her up the side of the _King's Ransom._

Elizabeth was patting her sister's face and listening to her chest. They could see a shallow movement up and down. "Keep her head to the side, give her room."

James' dripping form leaned over his fiancé's silent one. "Emily, can you hear me? Open your eyes. You're safe."

Nothing; only the gentle rise and fall of her chest. "Let's get her over to the _Redemption._" James lifted Emily into his arms and quickly made his way towards the side and the waiting boat.

Lord Beckett was where they'd left him. Elizabeth and Jack stepped up to either side of the prone form. They shared their first agreeing glance. She took his arms, he the feet, and together they tossed him over the side of the ship. Jack Sparrow smiled. Elizabeth Swann did not stay to watch. "Pirate," he said softly to the retreating girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill Turner was waiting to greet the party when they arrived back at the _Redemption._ Without the barnacles, seaweed, and star fish he was decent looking man, dark like Will with a rugged, weather-beaten face. His eyes were kind, honest, and sad. Elizabeth took one look and raced below decks.

James stood on the deck for the moment, holding Emily close. He looked back at the man coming up over the side. "Sparrow," James lifted his head a little higher, "thank you."

Jack nodded his head. "Well, mate, figured I owed you one. I owed the both of you." He stepped close and placed his hand gently on the side of Emily's face.

"Do you know where the rum is?"  
James gave the pirate an exasperated look. "No, Mr. Sparrow, I do not."

"Captain! It's Captain Sparrow." Jack muttered at the retreating form. "I thought we'd gotten beyond all this, mate." He turned to finally greet his old shipmate. He did not like the look that the man gave him.

xxx

No one on the _Redemption_ noticedBarbossa slip down the side of the ship into the returned longboat and silently paddle his way over to the _King's Ransom_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ two figures knelt before the Captain. One had pistol shot in his shoulder. The other could only stare at the boards in front of him. Jones thumped up and down the deck of his ship.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear the dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape." He stopped in front of the smaller of the two men.

Lord Cutler Beckett looked up into Davey Jones' blue eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, as you can tell, we're rounding the last corner. I am sorry about the delay. I've been working in my classroom and it's hard to devote the time to lovely fanfiction when I have to cut out a hundred laminated frogs. Ah, September, how I loath you!

Again, again, again, I appreciate every response that I get- thank you! (We made it to 25!) I love to hear when you agree (and in some cases) and disagree with me. It really makes me think. Now, as for Will, Jack and Elizabeth, Emily and James, and the rest of the crew of the _Redemption_ you'll just have to wait a little bit longer. Trust me. I'm working on it! (More reviews please!)

By the way, do you like the Beckett/Mercer ending? I thought it might be a good place for those two meanies to end up! Cheers!


	13. Where to go next

I've started up again- look for my new story- The Stone Garden- posting soon. It picks up almost exactly where this story leaves off. The first chapter will be short but necessary. Please remember to drop me a review.


End file.
